danballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Poisonshot
You Have an Archive Now I left you a message there. LD 23:08, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Re: "Solution" How about... I OWN THE HOSPITAL YOU STAY OFF THAT PAGE AND WE PRETEND WE NEVER MET. DEAL!? DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 01:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) DoryGlory Dory ( Blue ) and Glory ( Pink ) is yours, but make sure you give credit to me 29.png 28.png Note: You can mate them in the SR123 Breedery ( Which will be created sometimes later ) SR123 Talk PagePet Store RE. Problem Just close the hopital and make a pharmacy Then instead of a hospital create a pet daycare SR123 Talk PagePet Store Apologies. I had no idea what you were saying about the Graft room because of your terrible english. Seriously dude, either get english lessons or a better translator- Yours is God awful -_-''' DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 22:05, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Fire Mushroom Gimme a pic of the Orange Mask Mushroom so I can start working on it. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 22:10, March 23, 2011 (UTC) DUDE. We don't need two three breederies! People are staring to think that they have the right to make whatever they want without crediting anyone! Do you know what inflation means? Seriously, Zoshi's breedery is for all pets, including yours. You could just offer to help him instead of making another page. LD 23:30, March 23, 2011 (UTC) The Poison Claim Go to Zoshi's talk page, I responded. LD 23:52, March 23, 2011 (UTC) :Also, trees don't move. That's the point, they are immobile, and cannot move at all. LD 23:56, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Masked Masked is cured! If you want to find out what was wrong, read the Results page. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 09:21, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thank Goodness!!! Thank goodness here you are SR123 Talk PagePet Store12:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Go to the breedery here: User:SR123/The BreederyUser:SR123/The Breedery Klory is a girl SR123 Talk PagePet Store12:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) WAIT A MINUTE!!!!! SHE SEEMS TO HAVE A LEG PROBLEM. SO SHE CAN'T DANCE. QUICK CALL THE DOCTOR OR IT WILL BE NEVER BE CURED. SR123 Talk PagePet Store12:23, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Why!???? YOUR FRIGGIN BREEDERY SHOULDNT EVEN EXIST! POISONSHOT, WHY DIDNT YOU GO TO MY BREEDERY!????! ZX (Talk) 20:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, nice to see someone else likes that raeg face :D DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 00:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for buying pets from the pet shop (Ludicrine) P.S: Buy more. SR123 Talk PagePet Store16:25, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Buy pets Buy Grim and Starredfish from the SR50 then you can breed = Coelcanth x Starredfish Grim x Jupiter SR123 Talk PagePet Store16:35, March 24, 2011 (UTC) MEGA WTF!? WHY DID YOU MAKE ANOTHER FRIGGIN BREEDERY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGFGHHJJJFSGHVSHAHGFDTYAFYAFARGLE! ... ZX (Talk) 22:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) OMG STOPIT!!!! Your message (which makes no sense) does not give you rights to edit my user page. ZX (Talk) 22:32, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thats not what i'm saying at all. You can tell me what your ''baby pets look like, but nobody else has mentioned this so STAY OUT OF IT! ZX (Talk) 22:36, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Simply got permission to others user to make baby pet. 22:39, March 24, 2011 (UTC) DUDE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! STOP IT! *You are starting a Flame War right now. *If people want to create their own breeded pet, that's nice. GET THEM OFF OF THE BREEDERY AS THEY HAVE NO RELATION TO LDZX. IF THE PETS ARE FROM LDZX, THEN THEY SHOULD INFORM THE BREEDERY THAT THEY WISH TO CREATE THE SPRITE SO WE CAN ARCHIVE THE DATA. *I said you could HELP, not FREELY EDIT. *There is no significance in having another breedery, as just explained. Comment back and say I'm wrong. I dare you. LD 22:41, March 24, 2011 (UTC) ...PWND ZX (Talk) 22:43, March 24, 2011 (UTC) North Byser. Set. Out. Now. Look! User:Ludicrine/North Byser User:Ludicrine/Adopt an Enemy LD 00:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Breed Ro you want to breed Dorothy and Merry? SR123 Talk PagePet Store16:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Salmonella Outbreak Due to a severe salmonella outbreak, all LDZX activities are currently on pause. However, you may continue on any graft subjects that you are in the middle of working on. Oh, and I'm kind of insane right now. LD 17:23, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Good Morning! Can I adopt... *Olive (Is that a Fairy?) Dragon *White Big Haloed Vampire Spider *Orange Fairy (Tree-thing? How about Fort?) Tell me if I can only adopt 2, 1, or nothing. LD 19:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) :PS- what are their names? LD 19:58, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Eye Graft We sort of need an eye graft for Gamma. We got the remedy to make her immune to radioactive poisoning, we just need to to insert DNA into an eye graft so we can insert it. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:20, March 26, 2011 (UTC) (AKA add a red pixel to Gamma's eye and upload the new picture ) DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Umm...Not quite what I was looking for. I just needed you to add a single, red pixel on the bottom of ONE of her eyes. Care to fix that? (AKA you got no choice) DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 00:28, March 27, 2011 (UTC) About the message you gave me (So). I don't care and I'm not making a bid deal and you are (for some reason). Because I added Helium and Poison on the powder Game menu dosen't mean you have to make a big deal out of it and actually you should be thankful for me adding it to the menu on my fan-art. This also dosen't mean your gonna rush to Ivan247 for giving me warnings because I added it to the list on my fan-art. You made a mistake, everyone makes mistake and lets '''Forget About It. Sky Hawks 00:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC)' Well it dosen't matter and forget about it. Please ignore (man i'm tired). The Hawks 00:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Woah, a contest appears! Yeah, I got bored. Anyway, this is sent to all pet contributors who I am not angry with right now. I want someone to create for me a totally awesome pet with a Fairy head so that I may advertise the Breedery. Send in the entries on my talk page if you want to participate. LD 02:46, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thank Goodness!!! Thank goodness here you are SR123 Talk PagePet Store07:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC)Go to the breedery here: User:ZoshiX/The Breedery Morothy is a girl SR123 Talk PagePet Store07:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Morothy has a problem breathing in water so she needs a oxygen cylinder quick ( 28th March ). Or she will be transformed into a stickman forever. Octive We need Octive to stay in the hospital. He needs to be in a special machine. It "hatced" way too early, and he needs to grow safely. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 16:48, March 27, 2011 (UTC) YOU STAY OUT OF THIS. OR I'LL GIVE YOU A RAEG FACE. ALSO, DO YOU WANT OCTIVE TO STAY IN INTENSIVE CARE IN THE HOSPITAL?!! DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 16:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) UGH. You are IMPOSSIBLE to talk to. Octive needs to stay in intensive care because he hatched TOO EARLY. He might die if experienced to the outside climate due to his fragile structure. And secondly, you need to stay out of it because NO ONE F***ING ASKED YOU, YOU MORON. Oh, and if you delete Raeg Face, you only PROVE your shame. Go on, PROVE ME WRONG. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 23:09, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Reag face is interdit, banned from my page if you know. 23:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Moron a insult, and ok, I sorry. 23:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I hate the reag face. 23:20, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I sorry.User:Poisonshot.Special Training Monster 23:29, March 27, 2011 (UTC) NO. YOU NO DELETE RAEG. RAEG DELETE YOU!!....Maybe not. But you just shamed yourself by deleting the raeg face. Congratulations. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 00:48, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Re:Salmonella Crisis Salmonella is a disease that may be found in eggs. There is no such thing as a seed with Salmonella, so don't worry. Also- DON'T go overboard with illnesses and stuff. Some pets have to come out healthy, remember. I would recommend making a percent chart of all illnesses you plan on making, but NOT posting it and just leaving it on a piece of paper. Then use a coin, die, or something else to determine illnesses. LD 19:32, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok. 19:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Totally Random Question Do you play Maplestory? LD 20:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I can? I can work in your hospital?:-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 21:12, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, your are in my corporation! 21:13, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks!:-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 21:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Help! Blampo have a accident and he lost a leg, he's other leg broke! PLEASE, ALLOW ME TO MAKE A GRAFT OF TWO LEGS:-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 21:18, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I agree! 21:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks:-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 21:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I finish the graft! He can walk now!:-):-):-)Happy:-)man:-):-)2341:-):-):-) 21:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Check it out! Link After reading this, please change your signature back to Ironshot and leave the rest as your parade. LD 23:47, March 27, 2011 (UTC) No, I unlike that they cannot be signature.User:Poisonshot.Special Training Monster 23:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :WELL I MADE IT SO NO well, it makes your signature long and it's kind of hard for the person to know who you are. LD 01:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :They show my name.It's long, but it's probabely nothing.User:Poisonshotparade.Special Training Monster 11:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Read the instructions CAREFULLY. Go to the Resistance and look at the instructions carefully. LD-Mailbox, Pet Store, Parade help, my Parade, and Resistance 03:12, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry We've got the Breedery situation under control. I'd tell you, but I'm afraid Kuipter will find out. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) *Headesk* I SAID, we have the situation under control. We've got the breedery...Hidden. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:34, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Cutter. Gimme a pic. You gotta start including these for hospital requests. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:28, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Wait....You want me....to fix a HEARTBURN? REALLY. GIVE CUTTER SOME TUMS. HE'LL BE JUST FINE. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Overboard! Not everyone in this world gets sick :P Try not to overuse the hospital. Oh, and stomach pains are common in toddlers. It's basically that Cutter's really hungry. LD-Mailbox, Pet Store, Parade help, my Parade, and Resistance 22:49, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Buy pets Do you want to buy some pets from the "Spring arrival" package? And do you mind if i separate your user page because it is getting too long. SR123 Talk PagePet Store12:03, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Problem I say:SORRY!User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 11:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Feel the raeg. You delete, I give more. :3 Note that if you continue, you will ban for spam.User:Poisonshot parade.Special Training Monster 20:48, March 31, 2011 (UTC) (Oh yeah Poisonshot, I don't hate you, nor do I know what you did; I'm just putting these raeg faces for fun. :3 ) ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 18:44, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I think you forgot something. HE LEFT, you MORON! NO. YOU GET A RAEG FACE AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 20:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) *HEADSMASH* GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD. HE. IS. GONE. PERIOD. DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 21:00, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :I'll do whatever I can to convince him to return, but he really is p1ssed. :/ I'll also try to see if SR123 is available for communication... ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 21:28, March 31, 2011 (UTC)